Errungenschaften
Kestrel * The United Federation: Habt 6 unterschiedliche Alienvölker auf Eurem Schiff Relativ einfach erfüllbar, da es viele unterschiedliche Völker gibt und Ihr auf Eurem Weg sicherlich jedem Volk in einem Store begegnet. * Full Arsenal: Habt 8 Systeme und 3 Subsysteme auf dem Kestrel Kreuzer installiert. 3 Subsysteme (Steuerung, Türen und Sensoren) habt Ihr so oder so bereits von Beginn an eingebaut. Außerdem hat jeder Kestrelkreuzer von Beginn an 5 Systeme. Das bedeutet Ihr müsst unterwegs 3 Systeme von den anderen möglichen Systemen kaufen: Teleporter, Dronenkontrollsysteme, eine Tarnvorrichtung, Hacksystem oder Gedankenkontrollsysteme. Obwohl sie technisch als Subsystem gilt, so zählt die Backupbatterie für diesen Erfolg zu den Hauptsystemen. * Tough Little Ship: Repariert den Kestrel Kreuzer von 1 Hüllenpunkt auf volle Hüllenstärke. Für diesen Erfolg muss Eure Hüllenstärke bei einem Punkt liegen BEVOR Ihr an einem Store andockt. Solltet Ihr Hüllenreparaturdrohnen oder einen Reparaturarm benutzen wird der Erfolg nicht gezählt. Am sichersten ist die Methode, in eienm bereits geklärten Asteroidenfeld die Schilde zu deaktivieren und Euch so lange von Asteroiden treffen zu lassen, bis Eure Hüllenstärke bei 1 ist. Dann springt zum nächsten Store und repariert die ganze Hülle auf einmal. Engi Kreuzer * Robotic Warfare: Habt 3 Drohnen gleichzeitig aktiv. Ist als Engi Kreuzer kein Problem. Ihr werdet Euch hiermit sowieso auf Drohnenkampf spezialisieren, da sollten 3 Drohnen gleichzeitig aktiv keine Herausforderung darstellen. * I hardly liftet a finger: Zerstört ein gegnerisches Schiff nur mit Drohnen Ebenfalls relativ einfach: Gerade in den ersten Sektoren begegnet Ihr vielen Scoutschiffen ohne Schilde. Einfach nur mit den Drohnen angreifen. Achtung: Auch Ionenkanonen gelten als Waffensystem, wenn Ihr sie einsetzt zählt der Erfolg als nicht erfüllt. * The Guns...they've stopped: Habt 4 gegnerische Systeme oder Subsysteme gleichzeitig ionisiert Das ist noch das schwierigste der Engi-Erfolge. Hierfür benötigt Ihr schnelle Ionenkanonen oder sehr starke. Alternativ: Abgeschaltete Systeme der gegnerischen Schiffe durch einen Pulsar zählen ebenfalls zum Erfolg: Das könnt Ihr Euch zunutze machen! Föderationskreuzer * Master of Patience: Use only the Artillery Beam to destroy an enemy Ship without taking Damage Am einfachsten in Sektor 1 zu erlangen: Verbessert Eure Schilde und wartet ab, bis Ihr ein gegnerisches Schiff trefft, dass nur schwache Bewaffnung besitzt. * Diplomatic Immunity: While using the Federation Cruiser, user your crew in 4 special events by Sector 5 Nutzt Eure Crewmitglieder in 4 speziellen Crewbezogenen Events, bis Ihr in Sektor 6 gesprungen seid. Die letzte Chance für diesen Erfolg ist als der Ausgangspunkt von Sektor 5. * Artillery Mastery: Get to Sector 5 without upgrading your Weapon System Ihr müsst Sector 5 erreichen ohne Euer Waffensystem zu verbessern. Relativ einfach: Konzentriert Euch auf Schilde, Verteidigung und den Artilleriebeam. Zoltan Kreuzer * Shields Holding: Destroy a ship before it gets through the Zoltan Shields Zerstört einfach das gegnerische Waffensystem zu Beginn des Kampfes, dann sollte dieser Erfolg kein Problem sein. * Givin' her all she's got, Captain!: Have 29 Power in Systems at the same time Die Maximale Leistungsfähigkeit eines Schiffsreaktors ist 25. Also benötigt Ihr 4 Extrabalken Energie - woher diese kommen ist relativ egal, ob von Zoltan oder der Backupbatterie. Achtung: Nur Energie in Hauptsystemen zählt. Subsysteme zählen hier nicht dazu! * Manpower: Get to setor 5 without upgrading your Reactor Relativ schwierig zu erreichender Erfolg. Entweder Ihr versorgt Eure Systeme mit Zoltan oder Ihr flieht aus gefährlichen Kämpfen - das bringt Euch aber gegen Ende des Spiels in eine Zwangslage. Am einfachsten ist wahrscheinlich, diesen Erfolg in einem extra dafür ausgelegtem Versuch zu machen ohne die Absicht, das Rebellenflaggschiff zu besiegen. Mantis Kreuzer * Take no prisoners!: Kill the crew of 20 enemy ships by sector 6. Tötet die Crew von 20 feindlichen Schiffen, bis Ihr Sektor 7 betretet. Crew töten bedeutet alles, was das feindliche Schiff intakt lässt. Einfach das Schiff zerstören zählt für diesen Erfolg nicht dazu. * Avast, ye scurvy dogs!: Kill 5 enemy Crewmember in a fight without taking hull damage or losing a crew member. Tötet 5 feindliche Crewmitglied in einem Kampf, ohne Hüllenschaden zu nehmen oder ein Crewmitglied zu verlieren. Sehr einfach mit einem feindlichen Schiff mit Klonsystem zu erreichen. * Battle Royale:Kill the last enemy crewmember with your last crewmember on their ship Dieser Erfolg ist eher einer für einen Erfolgslauf. Um es zu bekommen dürft Ihr nur ein Crewmitglied haben und es muss den Todesstoß beim letzten Crewmitglied tätigen. Slug Kreuzer * We're in position!: Have vision on every room on an enemy ship without functioning sensors Zwingend notwendig für diesen Erfolg ist ein Teleporter. Transportiert am besten mehrere Slugs auf das (kleinsmögliche) gegnerische Schiff, da sie wie bereits bekannt sowohl den Raum sehen in dem sie sich befinden als auch angrenzende Räume. Verteilt sie nun entsprechend, um genug Sicht auf das gegnerische Schiff zu haben. * Home Sweet Home: Jump to 30 nebula locations before sector 8. Relativ einfach: Haltet Euch vorzugsweise in Nebeln auf, dann solltet Ihr diesen Erfolg einfach bekommen. * Disintegration Ray: Kill 3 enemy crewmember with one shot from the Anti-Bio-Beam Dieser Erfolg ist verbugt: Auch eigene Crewmember können für diesen Erfolg getötet werden. Rock Kreuzer * Is it warm in here?: Have your crew kill a burning enemy on their ship. Hierbei ist zu beachten, dass gegnerische Crew in einem brennenden Raum meistens flieht - einfach wird es gegen das Rebellenflagschiff: Entzündet einen der Waffenräume (die abgeschlossen vom Rest des Schiffes sind) und beamt einen oder zwei Rockmen dazu. * Defense drones don't do d'anything!: Destroy an enemy ship that uses a defense drone with only missiles. Am einfachsten ist dieser Erfolg zu erreichen, indem man auf Gegner mit Verteidigungsdrohne zwei Raketen gleichzeitig feuert. Alternativ hilft es, dies in einem Asteroidenfeld zu tun. Außerdem muss das Drohnensystem nicht zwangsweise einsatzbereit sein, es muss nur einmal im Kampf funktioniert haben. Achtung: Alles andere als Raketen einzusetzen (also Laser, Bomben, etc.) macht den Erfolg für diesen Kampf unmöglich. * Ancestry: Find the secret sector Der geheime Sektor ist die Kristall-Heimatwelt. Dies wird in einem anderen Guide genauer beschrieben. Stealth Kreuzer * Bird of Prey: Destroy a ship at full health during a single cloak Am einfachsten auf Schwierigkeit "Easy" zu erreichen, da hier 5-Hüllenpunkte Scouts auftauchen. Am besten mit Level 2 oder 3 Tarnung aktivieren. * Phase Shift: Avoid 9 Points of Damage during a single cloak Am einfachsten in Phase 3 des Endkampfes zu erlangen: Warten, bis zum Einsatz der Superwaffe, dann tarnen. Sollte in den meisten Fällen den Erfolg bringen. * Tactical Approach: Get to Sector 8 witouth jumping to a beacon with environmental danger Da der Stealth Kreuzer Langstreckensensoren besitzt sollte es relativ einfach sein, Umweltgefahren zu umgehen. Dazu zählen: Asteroidenfelder, Ionenstürme, Rote Riesen und Pulsare, normale Nebel nicht. Lanius Kreuzer * Advanced mastery: Have hacking, mind control and the backup battery all active at once Installiert alle drei Systeme und aktiviert sie gleichzeitig. Achtung: die Hackingdrohne muss nicht nur am gegnerischen Schiff angedockt sein sondern auch aktiviert! * Scrap Hoarder: Hold more that 600 Scrap in your storage Ihr müsst 600 Scrap auf einmal haben, nur 600 Scrap verdienen und ausgeben reicht nicht. * Loss of cabin prussure: Get to sector 8 without your ships oxygen level exceeding 20 percent (starts after first jump) Eine ganz einfache Möglichkeit: Sauerstoffsystem abschalten und nie mehr anschalten. Das Spiel ist definitiv schaffbar mit einer Laniuscrew. Kristallkreuzer * Sweet Revenge: Destroy an enemy ship with a shard from the crystal vengeance Schießt ein Schiff bis zu einem Hüllenpunkt herunter und lasst es durch Crystal Vengeance zerstören. * No Escape: Trap 4 enemy Crewmember inside a single room using the crystal being power or lockdown bomb Am einfachsten auf dem eigenen Schiff machbar, wenn gegnerische Enterkommandos angreifen. * Clash of Titans: Destroy 15 rock ships In einem einzelnen Durchlauf müssen 15 Rockschiffe zerstört weren. Rockschiff bezieht sich auf die Schiffsklasse, nicht ihre Crew. Außerdem müssen die Schiffe zerstört werden, die Crew töte, sie flüchten lassen oder kapitulierende Gegner zählen nicht zudiesem Erfolg.